Encantado
by Thype.Ny
Summary: Algunas veces lo que puede resultar molesto, puede terminar dandonos lo que deseamos. Y Cana tiene una manera peculiar de descubrirlo. Este fic participa en el reto Julio-Agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". ¡Lean!


**Traigo un one-shot algo extraño, yo misma lo afirmo, pero es un reto y la palabra que me a tocado es raton xDD la verdad estuve varios dias intentando imaginar que historia podria hacer con esa palabra, incluso le pregunte a mis compañeros en la universidad que me preguntaban para que rayos era eso xDD en fin, luego de tanto pensar y terminando con mi cabeza humeando mi madre querida me dio una ligera idea algo fantasiosa ajaoajoa (como ella tambien escribia historias cuando era joven jejej) y gracias a ella salio esto, aunque el tema estaba y el personaje tambien, me costo un tanto poder concluirlo.**

**En fin, no aburro con cosas tan poco importantes y les dejo esta lectura que espero disfruten mucho :DD**

**Este ****one-shot pertenece al reto de julio-agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"** que de verdad me gusta participar en sus retos puesto que siento que aprendo mas como escritora aficionada.

**Creo que demas esta decir que el gran y maravilloso mundo de Fairy Tail, asi como sus personajes, son de exclusiva propiedad de Hiro Mashima, asi que no los he robado!**

**Personaje: Cana Alberona**

**Palabra Clave: Ratón**

**Palabras en word: 987**

* * *

**_Encantado_**

Mirajane era extraña, en muchos momentos de su vida lo había comprobado y aquello le erizaba la piel de miedo. Frunció los labios y miro hacia abajo encontrándose con el pequeño animal, bufo molesta desviando la mirada, ¿Por qué tenía que cuidarlo? ¿No había otra persona en el gremio que pudiese cuidar de la pequeña nueva mascota del maestro? Suspiro, que alguien le golpeara con fuerza a ver si podía sentirse un poco mejor, odiaba su situación, y envidiaba ligeramente a las demás chicas del gremio. Lucy tenía algo con Natsu que nadie podía negar y además podía tener rivalidad con Lisanna por ello aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Erza y Jerall se gustaban, aunque los dos imbéciles no quisieran aceptarlo simplemente. Levy le gustaba a Gajeel y ella también se sentía atraída por él, a tal punto que se sonrojaban por cualquier cosa. Juvia podía verse como una tonta gritando tras el idiota pervertido de Gray, pero ella conocía al moreno y sabía perfectamente que no le era del todo indiferente como hacía creer a todos. Y Bisca ya era un tema aparte porque superando su timidez había logrado declararse a Alzack y habían terminado casados y con una pequeña niña. Suspiro girándose en el sofá, dejando caer de paso al animal que la miraba curioso. Incluso Evergreen, la loca de Evergreen tenía un romance secreto con Elfman (Cuidando que Mira no se enterase, aunque de seguro ya lo sabía) Y ella, de todas, ella era la única que no tenía una extraña-retorcida-emocionante historia amorosa en el gremio, ni siquiera un chico que lo diera todo por su atención, ¡incluso Charle, la pequeña gata de Wendy tenia a alguien! Aunque si contaban a Wendy ya eran dos las que no tenían romance, pero ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Wendy era una niña! ¡Una niña! Mientras ella era una mujer adulta. Miro al animal desde su lugar, si tan solo fuera un príncipe encantado que se encontrara dentro de él todo podría ser más emocionante, bufo molesta por sus pensamientos, demasiadas novelas de Lucy le estaban revolviendo el cerebro. Resoplo molesta poniéndose en pie yendo en busca de su adorado novio líquido que podía pasar todas sus penas de un solo trago.

El animal le siguió de cerca, curioso por ver qué era lo siguiente que la chica haría. Cana se giro enarcando una ceja y lo observo un momento mientras veía, el pequeño ratón no le quitaba la vista de encima y parecía bastante interesado en la morena que termino por bufar mientras se movía a otro lado en la pequeña estancia. Resignada como se encontraba y convencida de que todas tenían una mejor juventud que ella y que por ser así terminaría sola y vieja, decidió tomar un baño como solía hacer Lucy para relajarse. A ver si así le llegaba un idiota como Natsu por la ventana y hacia de su vida un poco más interesante. Sonrio deliberadamente quitándose la ropa y sintiendo al instante un chillido en la puerta. Se giro recordando al animal que se encontraba casi estático en la entrada.

– Vaya que eres pervertido, igual que el viejo – Dijo divertida mientras le empujaba con el pie para que saliera de allí.

El pequeño ratón estaba dándole la espalda al baño. Cana lo miro divertida acercándose cubriendo su cuerpo solo con una pequeña toalla. El animal se giro al sentirla cerca y nuevamente se giro avergonzado de verla casi sin ropa.

- Ohh, eres bastante vergonzoso, quizás no merezcas ser mascota del viejo pervertido ese – Bromeo para luego fruncir el ceño al analizar mejor la situación – ¿No será que el viejo te puso alguna cosa para poder grabar cosas indebidas? – Pregunto ligeramente preocupada por quien podría ser la víctima, que de seguro no era ella, quizás Mira que fue a quien originalmente el maestro le entrego su apreciado animal. El ratón pareció intentar negar aquellas palabras pero Cana le ignoro tomándolo con rudeza y revisando todo su pequeño y peludo cuerpo – No parece ser así – Dijo luego de un momento de inspección – ¡Bah! No me importa – Termino por decir aburrida mientras lo dejaba caer sin ninguna delicadeza y se acercaba al sofá para tomar nuevamente un descanso. El pequeño la miro unos minutos, aun continuaba con la toalla y parecía no molestarle, por lo tanto su cuerpo moreno y sensual podía avistarse en todo su esplendor, el roedor pareció sonreír por un momento antes de correr por la casa asustando a la chica.

Ya entrada la noche Cana se revolvió inquieta en el sofá, tanto así que termino en el suelo con la toalla a medio caer. Gruño intentando abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse con la oscuridad de su hogar y la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Unos brazos masculinos tomaron su cuerpo ayudándola a ponerse en pie, miro a su costado algo atontada aun por el sueño solo para encontrarse a un perfecto hombre de mirada verdosa, frunció el ceño separándose ligeramente. La imagen se hizo más clara y entonces comprendió que no era un efecto secundario del sueño. Chillo.

- Tranquila – Dijo el intentando acercarse, Cana dio un paso atrás terminando por dejar caer la tela que le cubría y reconociendo el rojo que cubría las mejillas del extraño en esos momentos.

- Tu… No – Dijo descartando lo que estaba a punto de decir, miro al suelo casi desesperada sin encontrar nada, volvió la vista al frente incrédula. El sonrio dando unos cuantos pasos al frente hasta llegar a ella. Y entonces Cana comprendió, Mirajane no podía ser una persona tan terrorífica puesto que debía saber de antes quien era en realidad el pequeño animal, o quizás había sido el maestro, o quien fuera… pero estaba ligeramente agradecida por el sueño cumplido y la pequeña lección aprendida, quizás no era un desperdicio de tiempo cuidar de animales ajenos, mas aun si estos se encontraban encantados.

* * *

**Terminado :DD espero lo hayan comprendido y les haya gustado ;) **

**Gracias!**

**Nicky**


End file.
